The present invention is directed to an apparatus for transporting sheet metal plates to a shearing table or machine with the apparatus including a carrier movable to and from the shearing table and a device mounted on the carrier for turning movement and movement in the up and down direction.
There is a known apparatus of this type for use with a shearing machine for the trimming and production of true-to-size blanks, note German Offenlegungsschrift No. 30 10 062. For transporting and delivering the sheet metal plates at least a vacuum or suction apparatus is used. Primarily when sheet metal plates are being turned, because the surface of the plates is dirty, cracked or oily, it may happen that the plates are displaced relative to a previous position and not properly located at the shearing machine whereby the blanks cut from the plates do not have the desired dimensions.